earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Chas Chandler
History (Submitted by Four-Eyes) Francis Chandler: 1972 - 1987 Before he came to be known as Chas, young Francis Chandler was the son of Victoria "Queenie" Chandler. Supposedly a beautiful thief once upon a time, Queenie never really lost her pregnancy pounds and also never stopped blaming her son for the direction her life had taken as her old friends were either killed or jailed, leaving her a lonely, miserable gal whose only comfort was food and drink. She paid the bills by engaging in various confidence games and schemes. When her beauty withered, Queenie forced her teenage son to find the cash flow to support her. Chas Chandler: 1987 - 2003 Francis met Constantine shortly after the boy from Liverpool had run away to London. Even though Francis didn't initially understand why John nicknamed him "Chas," he immediately preferred it to Francis and made it his own. Chas invited John to come live with them and though Queenie didn't care for John, her objection didn't matter long as she died soon after in the St. Mary's Disaster of October 12th, 1987—what the rest of the world would come to call the "Manhattaning." John and Chas survived in this hostile aftermath by their wits. They caught the attention of crime-boss Jonathan Kellor who hired the two as enforcers and schemers for his criminal enterprise, exploiting London's refugees. When Jonathan died, John and Chas founded Mucous Membrane with John as singer and Chas as a roadie/manager. John's interest in the occult was stirred after an affair with Zatanna led him to convince Chas to book them a gig in Newcastle at the Casanova Club where occult rituals were rumored to be done. When the band learned the truth of the dark magic there, John convinced Chas and their bandmates to help him put an end to it. It went badly. Much like other survivors of the Newcastle Incident, Chas was sent to Ravenscar. There, Chas spent the next two years recovering with the help of a nurse named Alice. When he was released, he and Alice moved to London and began dating while Chas studied to pass the strenuous tests to become a London taxi cab driver. That's when John wormed his way back into Chas' life and Chas spent much of the next eight years being a magician's sidekick, chauffeur, bodyguard, and babysitter. In this time, Chas married Alice and also had a daughter with her, but the couple constantly argued concerning Chas' friendship with John. Chas Chandler: 2003 - Present While accompanying John in on an adventure, Chas was mortally wounded by a demon that stole a potion from the Amazons. After the battle, John poured the potion in Chas' mouth and restored him to life. Chas is now quite difficult to put down, but also possesses a rather nasty aura to all manner of supernatural predators.Network Files: Chas Chandler Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by Radar) Chas passed the tests of "the Knowledge" in less than a year. That's unheard of, even for a London native son. As a cab driver myself, I had to know, so I confronted him. Chas confirmed he had used "city magic," or metromancy to help him pull this feat off, but the magic wasn't his own... nor was it John's. That's all Chas would tell me. * (Submitted by Oracle) In July of 2016, on the 25th anniversary of the Newcastle Incident, Chas' daughter Trish fell into a mysterious coma. Desperate, Alice asked Chas to reach out to John for help. John confirmed what Chas already suspected, that their old friend Nergal was behind this. Though Nergal remains hidden, John and Chas are on his heels. * (Submitted by Four-Eyes) The potion which John gave Chas was the divinely enriched essence of a Themysciran Manta (also known as a Purple Healing Ray), a rare and magical breed of fish found in the shallows of the Paradise Islands known for their healing powers and alchemical uses. Threat Assessment Resources * Mystically Enriched Physiology ** Accelerated Regenerative Healing ** Enhanced Immune System ** Enhanced Resilience ** Enhanced Strength ** Immortality ** Self-Resurrection ** Supernatural Sight * Expert in Demonology * Expert Brawler * Expert Martial Artist * Expert Occultist * Licensed Hackney Carriage Driver * Novice Metromancer Weaknesses * Cursed * Friendship with John Constantine * Supernatural Magnet Trivia and Notes Notes * Chas Chandler's appearance is based on the actor Charles Halford, who portrayed him in the Constantine TV Series. * In the comics the Purple Healing Ray is an Amazonian healing device which gives purple colored rays of light. * In the comics Chas' wife is called Renee and his daughter is called Geraldine. Trish Chandler is his granddaughter. * Ryde Mobile App is a nod to real life car companies like Uber and Lyft. Links and References * Appearances of Chas Chandler * Character Gallery: Chas Chandler Category:Characters Category:Dark Justice Members Category:Immortality Category:Martial Arts Category:Occultism Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:British Category:Separated Characters Category:Submitted by Four-Eyes Category:Transient Category:Male Characters Category:Constantine Family Category:Driving Category:Height 6' 3" Category:27th Reality